Typical
by xxXXxxBlackRosexxXXxx
Summary: A girl who can see through walls. A girl who can summon weapons. A boy who can use shadows. A boy who makes poison noodles. A girl who likes cross-dressing. A girl who summons portals. A girl who uses illusions. Is it just me, or does this sound weird to you too? EDITED FROM CHAPTER 1
1. Chapter 1: Yuki

Author's Note: Hello people! This is a story that I started writing with my friends. I just put it here to see what other people think, because honestly, I think the characters are kinda 'Mary-Sue' ish. It's not really like a fanfiction. There are beast fiends so, I decided to put it under Lumious Arc. However, I was told by one of my Tsubaba-obsessed friends that there's some stuff that resembles Tsubasa too. So, yeah. Enjoy...? I guess.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1-Yuki<span>

I wander through the streets of the unknown city I had just arrived in with no idea where I was or where to go. As I round the corner, I crashed straight into two girls, and fell onto the hard concrete. Suddenly, I kept getting flashbacks of the world I'm pretty sure I used to live in- I couldn't remember. All I saw was the acid rain burning my clothes, the screams of the innocent... I couldn't think straight. I was so tired. In fact, I welcomed the darkness that already started to appear...

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I heard girls talking outside my room. <em>Where am I?<em> I paused to think. _Oh yeah! I passed out in front of those girls! Does this mean I'm in their house? _The room was relatively nice. It had light blue walls and green curtains covered the windows. _Well, those two girls sure went out of their way to clean up the room._ There was a broom in the corner, which provided the evidence of my theory.

I didn't want them to know I had woken up, so I couldn't get out of bed, but I didn't need to. I could hear the conversation perfectly through the wall between us. I've had this secret power before I could ever remember- seeing, hearing, and walking through walls, which comes in handy when I want to spy on others.

"Let's bring her to Natsumi. She'll know what to do! You can't just... kill her...you don't know if she is part of the Shadow Kingdom." _KILL ME?! _I was so alarmed and overcome with shock that the darkness started to appear again, and I slipped in once again...

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Crystal Falls!" This was the first thing I heard when I woke up. The excited looking girl peered down at me. It was a strange sight to see. When you wake up to find some girl that was talking to her friend about killing you earlier looms over you... well, it sorta creeps you out.<p>

"What country are you from? Do you have powers? What's your-"

"Shut up, Shuri! You talk too much!" said the somewhat gloomy, but mysterious looking girl that suddenly appeared behind her. She was very pretty, with long, glossy black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a gray sweatshirt, so I assumed she usually went for comfortable rather than fashionable. I had a feeling that she'd be pretty no matter what she wore though. She gave me an "I-could-kill-you-if-I-wanted-to-but-you-could-be-useful" look, and I shivered despite the warmness of the sun streaming through the window. _Did she really want to kill me?!_

"Awww... but she just got here, Shiina!" Shuri complained.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who are you guys? You seem a little... I don't know... suspicious?" I asked.

"I'm Shuri and this is Shiina. This country is Crystal Falls. C'mon! Let's go!" _Go where?!_ _I don't even know you two!_

Before I could introduce myself, Shuri grabbed my arm and led me outside. We made our way through the busy streets and I lost count of how many blocks we'd passed. The town was totally different than my old world. This world, Crystal Falls, seemed to be all show, with beautifully painted houses, shiny ribbons around streetlamps, and glittering fountain. My old world was all about work. The houses were made quickly, only using grass and sticks. There were no wandering people; everyone was busy helping their communities.

Shuri pulled me into a professional-looking building; Shiina trailed behind.

Inside the building, there were little booths. Shuri brought me to a blank screen. A girl then appeared on the screen. She had black hair and brown eyes. She looked around thirteen, but must've been older to be working here. She looked cheerful. She must like her job. Shuri then left me with Shiina and the girl on the screen.

"Hi! My name is Natsumi! What's your name?"

"Hi...I'm Yuki Sang."

"Welcome to Town Hall, I mean you've probably been here before, but- umm... scratch that! Are you a visitor? Do you have special powers?" Natsumi seemed to lack self-confidence and couldn't make a decision.

"Yeah, I just came here. And I do have powers, actually." I glanced at Shiina, but she had a blank expression on. I didn't know powers were normal here. "I can walk, hear, and see through material. I don't destroy humans or animals though... 'cause that's way too cruel. Also, I can read my enemies' minds. My enemies only, though. It's strange."

"Well, maybe since you're young you can join Shiina and her group. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

Natsumi nodded. "Okay, if you want to join her group..." She glanced at Shiina for permission. Shiina nodded.

"All right then, you can only have three powers. So you have your wall-power. hat counts as one. Reading the minds of enemies are another power. Do you have another?"

"No...Two is enough."

"It's settled, then! Yuki, you will be on Shiina's team. Shiina also happens to have two powers: ice and summoning weapons, but that's not important. Oh! By the way, I'm part of Shiina's team. I am in charge of transportation, so I am good at portals and can pop out of nowhere, so you better watch out sometimes! I can fly planes, helicopters, drive trains, subways, ships, cars, buses, and just about every other form of transportation, including some we invented ourselves! Also, because I work at the registry, I often hear a lot of news. I also have 100 secret talents that no one knows. Even I only know 20 of them! But they're not powers. Anyways, you need a job."

"Ummmm... okay... Is there anything I can be to help the team?"

"Well, we _do_ need a hideout..."

"How about I run a hotel, and you guys can stay there?" I suggested.

"Sure," Natsumi nodded. "Shiina, maybe you should take Yuki on a tour of Crystal Falls." Suggested Natsumi.

"Why me? Get Shuri to do that."

Natusmi sighed. "Fine, be that way, Shiina. I know that you're not the nicest person, but why are you so cold to people...?" Natsumi trailed off.

"Hn, like you would know, Natsumi. Besides, with the job I have, how can I be expected to be 'nice'? If I was nice to everyone, I'd lose the reputation I worked hard to build. Without that, I would have no job."

"I know that, but still..." replied Natsumi, looking sad.

"Fine, I'll try to be more 'nice', but I want to ask you this: Who wants to hire a nice assassin?" asked Shiina, glaring at the wall. I flinched. She continued, "I get hired for those extra missions because I finish them quickly and efficiently."

"Never mind, Shiina. You're actually pretty busy anyways, but at least bring Yuki to Doodle's Noodles and fill her in on what we do."

"…that place?"

"Yes, that place."

Shiina glanced at the clock. "Fine. I've got time before my next mission." She glared at me. "Don't expect me to go easy on you or anything…"

"Here's a portal to go there," said Natusmi, as a hole appeared in the wall. Shiina nodded and stepped into the portal.

"Well, go on then!" Natsumi said brightly.

Hesitantly, I stepped into the swirling black vortex. Suddenly, I was at an oriental-styled restaurant. I immediately spotted Shiina in the corner. The waiter hovered by, which was suspicious, but I decided not to question it. Shiina didn't notice (or care), so I sat down across from her.

"Alright, let's make this quick, shall we? So, we, Crystal Falls, are sort of at war with the Shadow Kingdom, a country far away. The citizens don't know this, so you are not to share this information with ANYONE. My group is called Organization X. I am the leader and Shuri is my second in command. We basically spy, assassinate, and infiltrate the Shadow Kingdom, or fight the workers. Sadly, they have powers, just like us, but I think our powers are better. Anyways, have you noticed that none of the buildings in Crystal Falls are dark colored? This is because the Shadow Kingdom's building are all gray, dark purples and blues, and of course, black. Our radars keep picking up a few the Shadow Kingdom's workers, but we can't seem to find their main base. They send these creatures called beast fiends after the sun sets every day. Like us, there is an elite team of the Shadow Kingdom's fighters. Their head is Maschera. That's really all you need to know," she concluded.

Shiina stood up, clearly not taking questions. All this information was hard for me to digest, but I followed her outside anyway.

* * *

><p>We were wandering on the streets when I felt a strange prickling sensation on my back. When I turned around, a huge black building loomed above us.<p>

"Shiina... I thought you said there were no black buildings in Crystal Falls."

"There aren't," she replied, staring at the mansion. "It's completely white."

I wasn't sure whether she was right or I was. _What's going on?_

"C'mon, we're investigating this." I pulled her onto the lawn, which was covered

with dead grass and brown leaves. As soon as she stepped onto the lawn, she gasped.

"That's strange," she remarked. Her face showed the slightest bit of confusion. "Shuri and I walk by here every day. There must be a force field around it."

It was my turn to be surprised as she dragged me into the dark, black mansion. The doors swung inward on its own, but Shiina trudged on. Once we were inside, the doors slammed shut. The inside of this mansion was utterly stunning. A glass chandelier provided some light and a huge staircase dominated the room. Statues were gathered around the staircase, as if telling us to go up the stairs.

"Here's a sword, just in case. I hope you know how to use it. You can't find an easier weapon to use," Shiina said. Then she began to ascend the huge, spiraling staircase and I had no choice but to follow. It was a long walk to the top, but Shiina didn't seem to even be tired. She tried the first door to the right and found it unlocked.

"Wait! Shiina! You shouldn't-" I exclaimed, but Shiina flung open the door and stepped inside. _Uh oh!_ We stepped in way too far inside to make a quick escape. The door shut and the lock clicked behind us. So much for quiet and stealthy... I thought she expected the mansion to be empty, because she seemed surprised to see a boy sitting on the bed. Luckily, he was as surprised as she was.


	2. Chapter 2: Maschera

Author's Note: Well, here's the second chapter. If you find this chapter hard to follow or anything like strange, for example. My other friend (who wrote this chapter), has a different way writing compared to the one who wrote the previous chapter and myself.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2- Maschera<span>

The distinct sound of a pocket watch ticking echoed through my bedroom. I remembered my father giving me this watch. It was double sided- one side was for the time, and the other seemed to be blank. In reality, I used the "blank" side of the pocket watch to see outside my mansion using my ability to control shadows. I flipped open my pocket watch and I waited for my shadows to develop on the smooth golden surface. Once they set, I saw two girls.

"Two girls have seen through the force field," I murmured to myself. "They must be very resourceful..."

As I analyzed both girls in the pocket watch, I noticed that their body gestures gave away their personalities. One of the girls looked slightly confused, yet determined. The other girl's dark clothes indicated that she was part of the Shadow Kingdom. I wanted to believe that, but I'd never seen such a pretty girl in the Shadow Kingdom... Judging by her stride, she was the leader. If she was the leader... no, she couldn't possibly be Shiina, who was near the top of the Wanted list in the Shadow Kingdom, being one of the top Crystal Falls fighters... I didn't know for a fact that she was the best fighter in Crystal Falls, but in my eyes she was the most beautiful. Nonetheless, I closed my watch and prepared for the unexpected guests. The black marble doors opened as I was fixing my bed. I answered as any normal person from the Shadow Kingdom would.

"You are not supposed to be here..." I remarked, putting as much anger as I could into my words to give them the illusion that I was surprised and mad. The truth was, I wanted to test their strength. The door closed automatically behind the pretty girl. It was practically indestructible, so the girls had no chance of escape.

I grabbed my fishing pole and lunged at the girl closest to me- the pretty leader. She summoned a knife next to my neck. I didn't have the intention to kill her, though she seemed like a very well trained fighter. She was fast and clever, though I knew she would kill me gracefully, not in a barbaric fashion like everyone else in the Shadow Kingdom would. I was pretty sure the other girl was confounded that I could use a fishing pole as a weapon. In less dangerous circumstances, I would've laughed.

"You're good..." said the other girl.

Apparently, she didn't know many people from the Shadow Kingdom.

"Draw?" I muttered. It was clear we were in a stalemate. Plus, I didn't want her to cut my head off.

"Fine," replied the pretty leader.

I couldn't let them leave. They knew about this mansion, and would come back with reinforcements.

"If either of you try to leave I will kill both of you, and it will not be pretty," I explained seriously.

A hardened look grew on their faces, but neither of them said anything.

"Since you are going to be here for a while, sit down. Relax. Here have a glass or two of water," I remarked, and eagerly added, "So what are your names? I'm Maschera."

The confused girl took the glass of water, but the other girl grabbed it and examined it, as if to check for poisoning. _She's so paranoid, as if someone from the Shadow Kingdom would poison someone from Crystal Falls!_ I thought, sarcastically. Then she handed it back to her, but didn't take anything to drink herself.

"Shiina," said the fighter, who seemed to be the prettier one as well (at least to me.) But looks could be deceiving- she had almost killed me, after all.

"Yuki!" the other girl responded, a little too slowly... as if she was concentrating. I'd seen that look before on someone in the Shadow Kingdom. It was impossible that she could be reading my mind! I quickly dismissed the thought. _What's on T.V. tonight? How does Shiina fight so well? Who trained her? Man, she is really really pretty... The cascade of hair that surrounds her shoulders, her fierce expression, her perfect fig-  
><em>Yuki spat water all over me. I suspected that she really _had_ read my mind so I threw an angry look at her and thought, _Get out!_

It turned out that my suspicions were correct because she walked to the door, then remembered that it was locked. _Not good with memory, is she? Well, she's not a fighter, but she could be useful..._

Luckily, Shiina asked to go to the bathroom. This way, I could talk to Yuki alone.

"Ooooooo... you like Shiina!" Yuki cried

"N-n-no, I don't!" I denied fervently.

When Shiina returned, Yuki laughed so hard that she started to hiccup. Yuki and Shiina started to whisper to each other, but I couldn't really hear them or care about what they were saying.

Then, my client, Doodle, came in with a file, possibly my next hit. _Perfect timing, you idiot!_ I thought. He seemed shocked to see Shiina, as he also knew she was on the top of the Most Wanted list. Shiina tightened her grip on her knife. Recognition flashed in Shiina's eyes for less than a second and I knew that Doodle was someone familiar to her. I raised my fishing pole. Yuki said something, but I didn't really hear; I was focused on Shiina, who would most likely want to retrieve the files. She summoned a pair of tonfas and lunged at me, constantly switching her weapons, which almost surprised me. Almost. Then, I realized Yuki probably did not have enough training and would die if she dueled with me, so Shiina, assessing me as the more dangerous of us two (Doodle and me).

I knew Doodle was no match for Yuki, so I tried to attack Yuki first. Unfortunately, Shiina began to block my way and used ice against me. I blocked, but I couldn't parry. I was temporarily stunned to see her face so close to mine, and she cut the fishing wire holding my hook. I snapped out of it.

"Something confuzzles me." I said. "You dress in dark colored clothing, but you fight for Crystal Falls."

"Your point being?" she answered.

"Don't you feel out of place here? Everything is so brightly colored," I pointed out as I swung my fishing pole at her.

She blocked with her tonfas and replied, "And?"

"In the Shadow Kingdom, you'd blend in. Everyone dresses in dark colors there," I explained, barely dodging the slash of her naginata.

"I fight for Crystal Falls because I agree with what the rest of Crystal Falls believes in," she explained strongly.

I saw Yuki with the files, running through the door, and started to get nervous. I wasn't worried if they had the files- well, I was, but more than that I just wanted to make sure I'd see Shiina again


	3. Chapter 3: Shiina

Author's Note: Hi! Here ya go. Sorry about having to read the same senarios a few times. Next chapter, it'll be different. You won't have to read the same senerios over and over. My friend who does most of the editing has a bunch of stuff to fix since the person who writes Maschera's POV...well, she just has some things to fix up.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3-Shiina<span>

I was walking on the streets with Shuri, as we usually did, but as we rounded the corner, we crashed into a girl who then fell onto the ground and blacked out. Now _that_ was out of the ordinary.

"Shiina, we have to help her!" exclaimed my second in command, Shuri.

"No. We don't, actually. Besides, we don't even know who she is," I replied calmly.

"Can we just help her right now?" begged Shuri.

"Fine," I sighed.

"I'm going to kill her," I decided when we got back to Shuri's house.

"Let's bring her to Natsumi. She'll know what to do! You can't just... kill her...You don't know if she is part of the Shadow Kingdom."

"Fine," I sighed.

"Good!" replied Shuri, grinning.

"But...If she _is _part of the Shadow Kingdom, I'll be giving her and eternal rest in Oblivion," I concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the mansion…<strong>

"You're not supposed to be here..." he answered, sounding angry. The anger seemed controlled though, almost fake sounding. _Could it be fake?_ Before I could debate this possibility, he started to attack me. Yuki shrieked in alarm, but I was prepared. A knife in hand, I dodged and parried, defending myself. Up close, I realized that he looked like Maschera, the most wanted Shadow Kingdom fighter in Crystal Falls.

Our fight ended in a draw, his fishing pole was at my throat and my knife at his. _Finally, a formidable opponent._ Some people may be wondering about the fishing pole, but you will soon realize that if you have no weapons, a fishing pole or bottle will suffice. I figured his fishing pole was his ordinary weapon because he handled it very well. Now that I got a good look at him, I realized that he _was_ Maschera!

"You're good..." muttered Yuki. We both assumed that she was talking about ourselves, but continued giving each other death glares.

"Draw?" he murmured. It was evident that we could go on like this forever and no one would end up getting killed. We were both equally matched.

"Fine," I replied, as we lowered our weapons.

When he finally calmed down, he threatened to kill us if we tried to escape. Fun, right? He then sat down on his bed and looked up at us. He asked us to sit, but I, being suspicious of this, held Yuki back. He also offered us water, but I, still being suspicious, checked to make sure it wasn't poisonous. Finally, I let Yuki drink it. _I have this feeling that I can't put into words. I admire this guy? No, not quite._ I sighed mentally. _This is stupid, I have to keep my guard up, _I decided.

"So what are your names? I'm Maschera."

"Shiina," I replied, after considering the risks of giving him my real name. In the end, I realized that he probably already knew my name, so if I gave him a fake name, it would only raise his guard.

"Yuki!" she responded, a little too slowly. Suddenly, Yuki spit water all over him. I looked at Yuki with my usual blank expression and I noticed that she was concentrating on something. _Oh, that's right. She can read her enemies' minds._ He glared at her, clearly ticked off that she was there.

"Fine, I will!" shouted Yuki out of the blue. She then walked over to the door, but then seemed to remember that it was locked. _Tch, not good with memorization, is she? Besides, can't she just walk through the door? __Perhaps, it's a tactic? No, she wouldn't think of something like that. _A smile played on his lips. _He figured it out, didn't he? With a power like that, she has to be more aware of letting the enemy know she's reading their minds. To make it worse, she can't tell when the enemy is actually talking to her and when she is reading their thoughts._

I kept a blank expression on and excused myself and walked into Maschera's bathroom.

I was sure that the second I was supposedly out of earshot, they would start to talk about what Maschera was thinking. So naturally, I listened in.

"Ooooooo... you like Shiina!" Yuki cried.

"N-n-no I don't!" denied Maschera.

When Ireturned from my so-called "trip to the bathroom", Yuki burst out laughing. Maschera offered her water when she started hiccuping.

"Uhhh... won't Natsumi be worried if we're not back at eight?" Yuki asked me.

"She would," I agreed, and raised my eyebrow at Maschera. He was at a loss for words. Then Doodle, a frequent client of mine, came in.

"Hey, yo, Maschera, I-" Then he saw us, and his face darkened. He dropped the files he was holding. I gripped my knife tightly, waiting for the right moment to attack, but Maschera raised his black fishing rod.

"Shiina... Look!" Yuki pointed to one of the pictures that had fallen out of the folder Doodle had been holding. One of them was me. _What is it? A hit list? Was I being spied on? Did I put my comrades in danger?_ These thoughts raced through my head, worrying me, but I kept my poker face. I gave my death glare to Doodle, and when his face paled for a fraction of a second, I knew that he understood that if I ever saw him again he was going to die. I made my knife disappear and replaced it with a pair of tonfas. Behind my back, I used my fingers to signal Yuki to retrieve the files that Doodle dropped. Regardless of whether or not she understood, I created a distraction that I hoped would be long enough.

* * *

><p>I switched my weapons very quickly in an attempt to confuse Maschera. <em>Whip, scythe, kunai, shuriken, windmill shuriken, naginata, sword...<em> I decided to use ice, but it didn't work because he adapted too quickly. Yuki was locked in combat with Doodle. It shouldn't have been that hard, though. She had a sword, but he had no weapons. Then again, she had no training. I would have fought Doodle, but if I left Yuki with Maschera it would be too hard for her. She would have been outmatched. Switching back to using a kunai, I cut the hook that was hanging on a string attached to the fishing pole.

"Something confuzzles me," began Maschera. "You dress in dark colored clothing, but you fight for Crystal Falls." He sure had a strange way of talking...

"Your point being?" I asked, getting hit by his fishing pole because I reacted a little too slowly.

"Don't you feel out of place here? Everything is so brightly colored," he pointed out, swinging his weapon at me.

I blocked with my tonfas and replied, "And?"

"In the Shadow Kingdom, you'd blend in. Everyone dresses in dark colors there," he explained, barely dodging the slash of my naginata.

"I fight for Crystal Falls because I agree with what the rest of Crystal Falls believes in," I explained strongly.

"GOT IT!" shouted Yuki, waving the files in victory.

"Okay, Yuki, go back to the registry and get the others. It's not like I can walk through doors," I commanded. _I should be okay..._


	4. Chapter 4: Karasu

Author's Note: For those of you who have read this before, you'll notice that this chapter didn't originally exist. I created this character in the middle of writing this story so... Anyways, I write for this character's POV too.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4- Karasu<span>

A girl runs down a dimly-lighted street. Her long black hair tied into a ponytail is trailing behind her as she pants. There's sweat beading on her pale face, it slides from her forehead to her chin. Then it falls off and splats onto the shadowy figure behind her is catching up very quickly, but she doesn't give up. Then, there's a wall. It's a dead end; she chose incorrectly. Panicked, she gasps and looks for a way out, but it's too late. The shadowy figure has her cornered. As the figure comes closer, she screams.

"Kyahh!" I woke up to the sound of my screaming. Sitting up, I breathe in and out deeply to regain my composure. _Just a dream, it was only a dream, it's not real. _Feeling better, I get out of bed and check the agenda for today. It says that I'm supposed to help Doodle out at his "noodle shop" in Crystal Falls. I sigh, putting on an indigo shirt and skirt. After I zip up my black hoodie and pull on my knee-high black boots, I went off. Why do I have no weapons? Simple, I'll "make them" when I need to fight.

* * *

><p>"Karasu Tanaka reporting," I say.<p>

"Oh, okay. Go put on the waitress uniform and start helping. Keep an eye on Shiina, okay?"

"On it."

* * *

><p>Shiina comes out of a portal with another girl. The other girl seems to be new; I can tell because she looks very weak. I shift my appearance slightly with my power and walk by their table to listen in. Shiina is giving the new one, Yuki, I assume, a bunch of basic information like: "We are part of Organization X we…" blah, blah, blah. You get the point. The newbie seems suspicious of me, but stops after she realizes that Shiina doesn't care. I grin as they get up and leave. Then I walk over to the next group of customers. "Hello, my name is Alice and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Do you have your order ready yet?"<p>

* * *

><p>On Doodle's orders, I trail Shiina and the newbie. I disguise myself as a blonde woman wearing light blue clothing, though I didn't understand their objective. They seem to just be walking around aimlessly. Then, the newbie sees right through Maschera's faux illusion. I had helped Maschera create a huge shield over the Shadow Kingdom's secret headquarters (with shadows) in the middle of Crystal Falls so no one could see the mansion for what it really was. Most people saw the mansion as a pretty, white mansion, and I liked it that way.<p>

I realize the newbie could be useful after all. _Shoot, I should tell Doodle. Wait! There's not enough time!_ I chose to go into the mansion instead. I changed my illusion so that it looked like I wasn't there.

I walk into a few rooms before I find the person I am looking for, mainly because I've never been here before. I step into the room and make my illusion go away. "Ahem," I say to catch his attention.

"Gah! Wait, who are you?"

"Karasu Tanaka. I'm the illusionist, sir."

"Oh, you. Wait, why are you here?"

"I was following Doodle's orders, sir. That would be, to trail Organization X's leader. There was a newbie and with her an-" I explain.

"They're on the lawn?" he finishes.

"Yes, sir."

"I already know," he replies.

"It's too late, they're almost here. Just hide yourself. Also, there's no need to be so formal, we're the same age."

"If you insist." With that, I walk over to the corner and make myself disappear. I would have to keep my guard up just in case, but then again, who would go after a person they didn't know was there?

Actually, I've known Maschera for a long time. We were friends when we were younger. Of course, back then, he didn't have his power yet. When he got his power, he lost his memory for some reason. That was why he doesn't know who I am. I joined to make sure my only friend would be okay. I don't really mind anymore that he doesn't remember me or recognize me; that is the way I live. I know information on all my targets. Their name, appearance, and lots of other information on them; call me a stalker if it pleases you, but really, it's a job. However, they didn't know or recognize me. Even if you were to revive the ones I was told to kill, they wouldn't remember me. They would probably only remember that their killer was a girl. The same went for the ones I collected information on. This was how I live; forgotten, unrecognized, and unknown.


End file.
